


Leader of all the choirs of Hell

by fenrislorsrai



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Music, POV Warlock Dowling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Singing, Tea, Urban Exploration, Warlock Dowling Loves Nanny Ashtoreth, Warlock Dowling is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Warlock’s house is old and full of SECRETS. He likes to find all the old abandoned sections that tell him about the history of the place.  And sometimes use those secrets to give his security detail a good FRIGHT. Children should be seen but not heard?  oh, no, no Warlock doesn't think so.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Leader of all the choirs of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Official London Residence

It was an official London residence which meant it was huge, ostentatious, and all changes to it went through at least six layers of bureaucracy. While the exterior might be quickly patched up so as to keep up appearances, behind the walls and in the servants areas everything reflected that it had grown and changed over the years. Each new resident had tried to alter it to better serve its current use while simultaneously fighting the bureaucracy over what could be done to the building. Many had given up fighting bureaucrats and asked for forgiveness rather than permission. Often they’d never asked for forgiveness as the changes had never been spotted by anyone in power. They were hidden in forgotten and disused corners that had vanished into the great bulk of the house, just waiting to be discovered. 

Warlock loved the guts of the house because it looked like it actually HAD been lived in. The front of the house was all for show and carefully maintained as such, but the back there were layers upon layers of previous occupants’ lives. 

The backstairs area was an absolute kluge of mismatched architecture and half measures hidden out of public (and officials) view. Some of it was new, modern add ons, hidden out of sight like the miles of ethernet cable that ran through the servants corridors, plainly visible against the ceiling. It had been creatively run into some rooms through the old gas lines for the lights which were no longer in use. Other rooms that had lost those gas lines in earlier renovations now had terrible wifi. It was as if an ancient house filled with stone and brickwork blocked signals. It meant large portions of the house had no cameras in it and Warlock took full advantage of that. 

Today he had been following some old piping through the servants corridors. It was a slightly different color and width than the defunct gas line so he’d hoped it would lead him somewhere new. And he’d been right. It had gone through a low door he’d had to force open with his shoulder because the hinges were so rusty. 

He shone a torch inside at a spot where the pipe he’d been following abruptly terminated in midair. There were several other pipes cut off like that as well. Whatever they’d once connected to had been hauled away for scrap, probably during The War. There was probably a larger door down here somewhere if he looked around. But first... 

He moved between each of the cut off pipes and listened at each in turn. Mostly there was just the slight woosh of air travelling through thm due to the temperature differential between the old basement and the hotter areas of the house. He recognized the smell down here as one he’d sometimes smelled near one of the drawing rooms. 

One had a repetitive mechanical noise he couldn’t quite place but was sure he’d heard somewhere in the house. Another he could faintly hear the sound of the agents looking for him again. They didn’t like it when he vanished inside the house. Nanny had made the point many, many times that there was full camera coverage _outside_ the house. He’d clearly be seen leaving. So he was clearly _inside_ the house. Which was where he was supposed to be, whether they saw him or not. So let him have a bit of time to himself. 

Warlock liked that. It always felt like Nanny knew exactly where he was so he was never in any danger. But she trusted him to take care of himself inside his own residence. Now that he was almost ten he didn’t need to be observed every second. Which meant he could try things out without having an audience. 

Or very much WITH an audience… 

These pipes carried sounds both ways, afterall. 

He brought up a song he’d downloaded yesterday and listened to on repeat for an hour, feeling like the singer was speaking directly to him. He listened to it twice through now, mouthing along with the words to make sure he had the timing right. Then he restarted it and WENT FOR IT. Full volume, all the raw feeling. There was no one here to watch him jump around and contort his face like he was possessed. 

He got to the end and was a little out of breath and his throat hurt from the sheer volume he’d been singing at. Trying to imitate the menacing growl of the lead singer hadn’t helped either, but he knew he’d done a good job of it anyway from the faint voices he heard coming back out of the piping. There it was again! Coming right out of the walls! Like a chorus of demons in the bowels of hell! 

Warlock grinned and headed back upstairs. 

* * *

When he managed to come out of one of the servants doors on the third floor, he found no one there so he made a quick dash back to his bedroom. Nanny was sitting there with a pot of ginger tea. He never figured out how she knew exactly when he’d make it back. His zip up hoodie was thrown across the other chair as if he’d be back at any moment. He flopped into the chair and ran his hand through hair that was getting a bit shaggy and hard to control. She gave him a quick once over to make sure nothing was amiss. 

She poured him a cup of tea and then added some honey to it for his throat and he knew she had _heard_ him. The corner of her mouth quirked up up at him as she handed it over and he couldn’t contain a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest of this series will populate over next day or two so check back!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Round Up the Young Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691136) by [cozyTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyTeacups/pseuds/cozyTeacups)




End file.
